


Would you rather...

by IggysNewRecipe



Series: Fökin writing that made me laugh while writing it. [1]
Category: Fortnite (Video Game)
Genre: During canon I believe, Eat a ton of bricks, Gen, Humor I s u p p o s e, Or a matter baby, This is not going to be my only forkknife fanfic, Would You Rather, Y'all ever like- give personalities to characters who don't have a set one, are you proud of me father, have you guys heard midas' voice okay hold on listen he's hot as fuck, mida s, new season fork knife characters cause FucK, no beta we die like men, this is the last tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23029693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IggysNewRecipe/pseuds/IggysNewRecipe
Summary: Skye asks the rest of the Agents what they'd do when it comes to decided whether or not to eat a ton of bricks, or a matter baby.
Relationships: midas and his fucking cat being best fucking friends because midas pets him like once
Series: Fökin writing that made me laugh while writing it. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655113
Comments: 18
Kudos: 68





	Would you rather...

**Author's Note:**

> my younger brother was playing this game where he jumped out of a plane and i made a joke saying "aight where we landin' boys" to make it seem like it was fortnite but then i saw that he legit jumped out of the plane like in fortnite and i almost had an annual

Skye walked into the room, grinning as she looked at TNTina.

"So Tina."

"Yo."

"Would you rather eat a ton of bricks, or a matter baby?"

Tina was silent for some seconds, thinking about the question a bit.

"What's a matter baby?" She asked, brows furrowed. Skye grinned stupidly, then shrugged.

"Nothing really, what about you?" She asked, still with that shit-eating grin on her face. Tina realized what the joke was and gave her the same shit-eating grin.

"That was pretty good, that was pretty good, kid."  
\----------------------------------------------  
"Hey Brutus." Skye started.

"Agent Skye." Brutus replied.

"Would you rather eat a ton of brick, or a matter baby?" Skye asked.

"Well, a matter baby for obvious reasons." Brutus responded, adjusting his sunglasses.

"H-huh?"

"It'd be far easier to eat, the most likely chewy substance wouldn't harm your teeth in anyway possible, while bricks would absolutely ruin your teeth. Plus-"

"Okay okay! I get it, I get it, I was just trying to make a joke!!" Skye said, stopping Brutus' rave about how eating a matter baby would be easier than eating a ton of bricks.

Brutus, looked at her for a few seconds then nodded.

"My apologies."  
\----------------------------------------------

"Hi Maya!" Skye said happily, placing a hug onto the woman.

"Hey there, Skye." Maya replied, returning the hug.

"So. Maya, I got a question for you."

"Sure, what's up?"

"Would you rather eat a ton of bricks, or a matter baby?" Skye asked, grinning like a dumbass. Maya smirked at her.

"I know how this joke goes."

"Aww! What?!"

"Ha, yeah, Tina used it on me earlier, she said that you did it to her and she thought it was hilarious."

"Yeah, cause it is! I can't believe Tina used it on you before I could." Skye said, sighing in defeat.  
\----------------------------------------------  
"You had a question for me?" Midas asked, petting the top of Meowscles' head.

"Yes, I do." Skye said. She sat down in the chair infront of his desk.

"Would you rather eat a ton of bricks or a-"

"A ton of bricks."

"..S-sir?"

"Did I stutter?"

Skye was.. shocked, needless to say, confused as to why Midas would say it so quickly, like that was the right answer, like anybody would eat a ton of bricks like it was a normal thing. 

The worst part about it was that Midas was still stone-faced, like this was just some normal thing that happened to him everyday.

"Is that all, agent?"

"Uh.. Yeah, that uh, that was all."

Midas leaned in closer to her.

"You are the fourth agent today to ask me that question, and I swear to all above, if I hear it one more time there will be a team punishment." He said, golden and blind eye showing some sort of hatred she'd never seen before.

"Yes sir!" Skye said, standing up from her chair, quickly shuffling out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> hey so not to self-promote bu t.. since i'm ass at writing, send me requests or beta asks to my e-mail at IggysNewRecipehs@hotmail cause i have nothing better to do with my life, just like.. discuss stuff with me, y'dig?
> 
> anyway thanks for reading to the end if you did, if you did, good on you because fuck i feel like a loser for writing this but soon it will die down.


End file.
